Antenna arrays include a group of radiating elements whose currents can be of different amplitudes and/or phases, and can operate in conjunction to provide improved bandwidth over a single radiator operating in an array environment. Additionally, antenna arrays can enhance the radiative signal in a desired direction and/or diminish it in non-desired directions. Hence, antenna arrays are a useful tool in electromagnetics. Antenna arrays can include a linear array of antennas arranged in a straight line, a plane array of antennas arranged in two dimensions (e.g., a grid), a three-dimensional array, etc.
Current antenna arrays like broadband current sheet arrays, however, are typically bulky and have a high amount of loss. For example, current antenna arrays require nearly quarter wavelength (λ) height or cavity depth between the antenna and a conductor ground plane, where the ground plane typically includes flat metal sheets used to enable directive radiation from the antenna area. In addition, the current antenna arrays employ certain components that are placed beneath the array ground plane. These limitations of the current array antennas can result in extra volume added to the array (particularly below the ground plane), greater loss experienced in receiving transmissions from the antenna array due to the wavelength height/cavity depth requirements, impedance scanning anomalies (e.g., where impedance components are included beneath the ground plane), etc.